


哈利波特总会得到他想要的

by Muse2001yyyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse2001yyyy/pseuds/Muse2001yyyy
Summary: *短篇pwp *abo设定*无能文笔预警





	哈利波特总会得到他想要的

他早就看上了他。

一副姣好的身材，白皙透亮的皮囊。对谁都是不屑一顾的态度，让人忍不住想将他占有。

德拉科分化成Omega的消息不胫而走，全校的Alpha可以说是像发情的野兽般，每天不停的徘徊在他的左右，散发出信号素想引发德拉科的关注「收收你们那该死的味道！」身为德拉科的左右护驾之一，分化成Bate的潘西每天都得帮德拉科处理一票这些下半身思考的动物。

而哈利就在远方的长桌，双眼无一刻离开德拉科因过多Alpha信号素冒起薄汗的脸。哈利理当分成Alpha，而他确实也分化成了Alpha，一个最强劲的Alpha。

德拉科对此有太多的怨言，他不懂哈利这样的人可以分化成Alpha，自己怎么就成了个Omega。他可比哈利A多了好吗，来自德拉科心里的小脾气愤怒的说道。

「德拉科，你先回寝室休息吧」在石内卜大声吆喝数十次让那些Alpha收敛一点后，无可奈何的对德拉科提出了这个要求，他可真的不希望自己的教子在这继续待着，像个任人宰割的小羔羊一样。

德拉科迅速移动身子站起，他太想离开这里了。一整天下来无数不同的Alpha气息充斥着他的鼻腔，他既作呕又无法克制自身Omega的本能，整天处于一种半发情的状态。

回到寝室后，德拉科将自己埋在床上，用被单罩着整个身子，祈求自己赶快度过这难受的一天。

房门锁打开的声音让有些昏沉的德拉科回覆了意识，但他随后又闭起了双眼，想着大概只是某个室友回来了而已。

「你干嘛⋯！」被单被一股强大的力量抽走，当德拉科想破口大骂这个不识相的人时，却惊讶的发现那个人，哈利——

「你你，你怎么会在这里？」德拉科荒唐的看着半个身体被隐形斗篷包裹的哈利，结结巴巴地开口「你，你怎么进来的？！」哈利抬起手中的魔杖对德拉科挑了挑眉。

他将身子向前顷，德拉科连忙跟着向后，但他可没太多的空间，一下抵上了墙「我能帮你，德拉科。」德拉科当然知道哈利在意指什么「我不需要你帮！收起你那自以为的正义还有该死的信号素！」哈利伏特加味的信号素让德拉科早就腿软了，要不然他就该举起床头的魔杖冲下床和哈利大干一场。

德拉科被哈利引导着不由自主释出自身的信号素——草莓牛奶味的，这又是另一个让德拉科不满的事实，即使他是个Omega，也不该是个草莓牛奶味的Omega！这信号素让他闻起来像是个女孩儿一样！

哈利使了个无声咒褪去两人的衣物，用长期练习魁地奇而长出薄茧的大手抚上德拉科的阴茎「呜！」德拉科不由己地颤抖，他的后穴开始分泌出些许的液体，真他妈见鬼。

德拉科现在的身体太过敏感，没用多久就泄了哈利一手，他看着哈利手上那滩白色液体涨红了脸「我，我帮你擦⋯」他伸出手想帮哈利清理干净，却被哈利制止了。

「我帮德拉科你爽了，现在德拉科你得让我爽一下才说的过去是吧。」德拉科没预料到哈利会来这一句，他也没时间反应过来，因为哈利已经将他刚射出的精液作为润滑，送进了两只手指到他体内。

「嗯，波⋯波特⋯⋯」他想阻止哈利，却拜Omega的本能所赐，让他说出的每一字句都成了哈利最好的催情剂。他的后穴早就湿透了，既空虚，又渴望。

哈利显然也意识到了这点，他轻笑着，德拉科因此而不满「你笑什么？」他讲出这句话时还带有点哭腔，一点威震力都没有「笑你可爱。」德拉科被这个回答弄红了脸，一下不知道怎么回应。

哈利突地抽出手指，让德拉科皱了皱眉，不过也只那几秒，因为随即哈利马上将自己膨大的阴茎放了进去「嗯——！」这尺寸跟手指完全不能相比，被阴茎撑大的后穴一下绞紧了「你放松⋯」哈利这边也不容易，他被夹的差点缴械，连忙哄起德拉科。

他抠弄起德拉科的乳头，试图让德拉科分散一些注意力，让自己更方便进出这驱让他着迷不已的身子。而德拉科也渐渐软下身体，给了哈利活动的空间。

哈利猛烈的开始捅进德拉科体内，快感的来袭让德拉科拱起了腰肢，曼妙的姿态让哈利看红了眼，攻势也随之更加深。

德拉科跟不上哈利的频率，他太快了，自己只能像个玩偶般，被动的被哈利抓着晃动。

像是一台打桩机一样，有着用不完的体力——这是德拉科给出的评价。

囊袋拍打的撞击声混合淫糜的水声充斥着整个房间，响亮的回音让德拉科听着想死。

哈利一下就将德拉科带到高潮，伴随一声不高雅的脏话，德拉科又再次射了出来，他的后穴同时缩紧，把哈利的精液催了出来。

哈利贴上德拉科的后颈狠狠地咬上，他睁大了双眼「你标记我？！」哈利用舌尖舔拭伤口，一把搂着德拉科。

「至少我不用再看那群禽兽用恶心的眼神盯着你看，让我想对他们下不可饶恕咒。」德拉科对他翻了个大白眼「你就是那只最大只的禽兽。」

突然想起什么的德拉科挣扎起来，又被哈利强压在怀中「门！被人听见怎么办！」哈利看他这后知后觉的提问觉得可爱，啵的一声吻上德拉科柔软的唇「我进来时就设了好几个无声咒跟紧闭咒了。」听到满意的答案，德拉科顺势倒进哈利的胸膛，并在睡去前狠狠地警告他「我明早醒来时，要干干净净的穿着睡衣。」


End file.
